The Last Remaining Light
by Jared's Gummy Bear
Summary: A sequel to Like a Stone
1. Chapter 1

A month after the incident with the crazy woman and her crew we had settled back into our lives, even if they were somewhat crazy. I had started going with Dean and Sam when they went on a hunt. The only difference was now we had to get two rooms when we went somewhere. Sometimes Liv even met us out on the road, at which times we would let her ride with Dean and we would take one of the extra cars from Bobby's garage. The scar over Sam's eye was beginning to fade from its angry red to a pinkish color. He had healed nicely other than that.

Today though, we were all hanging out at Bobby's. Bobby and Sam poured over books while Dean worked on the Impala, not that there was anything wrong with it, he just liked to tinker on his car. Liv was supposed to come by later and I was in the kitchen cooking. I knew we were going out on a hunt in the morning so I thought I would cook up some things so that Bobby could just throw them in the oven. I was browning several pounds of ground beef when I felt strong arms snake around my middle. Sam pressed his warm lips against my neck and I felt the shock of electricity go through me from where his lips touched me. No matter how long we had been together or how many times he kissed me it felt as if our bond grew stronger and stronger.

"What are you cooking all that meat for?", Sam asked as he rested his chin on my shoulder. This meant that he must be leaning way over since I was so much shorter than him but he did it all the time. I turned so that I could halfway see him, "I'm going to make some of it into spaghetti sauce and then make lasagna with the other half. I'll pop it in the freezer and Bobby will have it to fix while we're gone." Sam turned me then so that I was facing him. I had laid the spoon in the spoon rest on the stove. He pulled me against his chest and I looked up at him as he began to speak, "You care a lot about that old man don't you?" I smiled up at Sam and reached to smooth my hand over the two days worth of growth on his cheek, "I love him like I would an uncle. He's taken such good care of you and Dean that someone should take care of him for a change. Besides this makes me happy.", I say indicating the cooking behind me. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to it before I burn my meat."

Sam gave me an almost wicked look before leaning down to kiss my lips. When he broke away he looked at me for a second, "How did I ever get so lucky?", he questioned. "Right living I guess.", I teased. Sam shook his head at me, "Ok I'm just going to grab a couple beers. I'll be in there when you get finished.", with that he released me, winked in my direction causing my heart to flutter again and strode on long legs back into the living room.

***************************************

The next morning when I woke up, Sam was already out of bed. He had showered and was dressed, "Time to get up sleepy head. We've got to get a move on.", he said with a teasing smile. I groaned and rolled over until I reached the side of the bed. Forcing myself out from under the covers, I headed toward the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped into the stream of hot water and let it wash over me and wake me up fully. Wishing I didn't have to start my day just yet I groaned and began to wash my hair and body. When I was finished with my shower I dried off, grabbed a cute pair of boy shorts and a matching bra, jeans and a tank top and finished off with a pair of brown boots with buckles at the ankles. I threw on a little eye makeup and headed down the stairs.

Sam already had our duffle bags loaded into the trunk of the Impala along with Dean's and I found him leaning against the counter in the kitchen, long legs crossed in front of him and a piece of toast with jelly in his hand. Walking over to him I stood on tiptoe and kissed him good morning. "Morning babe.", I said quietly and leaned my body against his. He snaked a long arm around me and pulled me tighter, "Good morning to you too beautiful. There's more toast on the stove." I nodded and rubbed my palm over his chest, feeling his hard body beneath his t shirt. For the time being he didn't have on his patent plaid flannel shirt. I was sure it would be thrown on later this afternoon when the temps dropped some.

As I was finishing my own toast and coffee, Dean walked into the room. "You two about ready to go?", he questioned. I brushed the crumbs from my hands and swigged the last of my coffee down, "Just going to make one last pit stop before I load up.", I said as I squeezed between the two brothers. Sam playfully patted my butt as I walked by and Dean snuck in a quick kiss to my left cheek just above my mouth. Shaking my head I quickly made my way to the downstairs bathroom. Bobby had already gone out to start working in the garage.

I made my way to the car and found Dean behind the wheel. He had a piece of toast with jelly slathered on it and folded over with a sausage patty in the middle like a kind of sweet and savory taco. I slid into the front seat between the two guys and we were soon on our way. As Dean pulled out onto the road I reached beneath the seats and grabbed his box of tapes. I pulled AC/DC from the pile and popped it into the tape deck. "Hey I thought driver picked the music!", Sam complained. Dean smirked and looked around me to Sam, "I'm cool with it when shotgun picks good music." Sam just shook his head at Dean as I gave them both my most beautiful smile and reached to turn up the tunes.

*********************************

Dean drove for several hours before he finally pulled into the parking lot of a motel in the town we would be working in. Sam hopped out of the car and went to get the rooms as Dean and Billie began pulling their bags from the car and then waited for Sam to bring the room keys back out. The motel was small but it looked clean from all indications. Sam walked into the office and up to the counter. He leaned against the counter on one elbow as he waited for the clerk to come from the room just behind the counter. When a blonde woman walked out he had the distinct feeling that he knew her from somewhere. She strode over to the counter and looked up at him through long dark lashes, "How can I help you?", she said with her most flirtatious smile. Sam cleared his throat, "Um I need two rooms.", he answered.

The blonde tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear and flipped the ends over her shoulder, revealing the column of her neck. She wasn't tanned like Billie was, but looked as if she stayed far away from the sun. She wasn't pasty white but her skin was milky and beautiful. Sam swallowed and looked away to the parking lot where he could see Billie and Dean leaning against the Impala. They appeared to be carrying on a conversation and he bristled just slightly as Billie laid her hand on Deans shoulder and laughed at something he had said.

Hearing the blonde jingle some keys he looked back in her direction, "Ok handsome here's your room keys and theirs.", she gave him a suggestive look and Sam shook his head, "No they're not together. She's with me.", he corrected the girl. Placing her hand on her hip and leaning closer to him across the counter the blonde purred, "Well you could have fooled me with the way she's touching his shoulder and laughing at whatever it is that he's saying to her. He looks pretty enamored with her if you ask me.", she flutters her eyelashes up at Sam coyly and Sam swallows and shakes his head. "No…no you're wrong.", he answers and then turns toward the door. "Well if she doesn't keep you happy then you know where to find me!", the blonde calls from behind the counter. Sam slumps his shoulders and pushes against the door a bit harder than he intended to, causing the tinkling bell to ring like mad.

As he approaches Dean and Billie, and pitches one key to Dean. "You're in that room.", he says almost angrily and then walks in long strides toward the room that he and Billie were supposed to share. Billie jogged to keep up with him but he didn't slow down for her to catch up until he made it to the door to his room. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, leaving it open for Billie to follow if she so chose. Billie walked into the room and slammed the door closed behind her, "What in the hell is wrong with you?", she said, her green eyes flashing. Sam turned toward her, "You!", he spat. "Me? What in the world have I done?", she questioned. Sam sneered at her and shook his head before turning his back on her, "You and Dean seemed awful cozy out there while I was getting the keys, and don't think I didn't notice him kiss you this morning! I'm not stupid!"

Billie's arms hung beside her body, "Sam you're acting crazy. What is wrong with you? You know Dean is like a brother to me and nothing more." She stepped toward Sam and laid a small hand on his back coaxing him to turn around, "Hey look at me.", she said softly. Sam turned and looked down at Billie finally. He could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes and it melted something inside him. Reaching out to her he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry Billie. I don't know what got into me. I know there's nothing going on between you and Dean." Billie breathed a sigh of relief and clung to Sam's shirt. She couldn't help but wonder why Sam ever thought that in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night went by without incident. Sam had text Dean and they made the decision to go grab supper at a café down the street. The three of us piled into the front of the Impala but I was more conscious to sit closer to Sam than to the middle. I couldn't figure out why he had his moment of jealously but I didn't want to give him any reason to have another thought in that way. Reaching for his hand I laced my fingers with his and lay my head on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head and I felt a little more at ease.

The three of us finished our supper and then headed back to the motel. Sam and I said our good nights to Dean and he headed off to his own room. I pulled our room key from my pocket and stuck it in the keyhole to open our door. Sam wrapped his long arms around me from behind and leaned into me, kissing my neck. The door forgotten, I turned in his arms and wrapped my own arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe even with him bending to kiss me. Our kiss intensified as we stood there outside our room totally unaware of the eyes watching us from the office. Soon we broke our kiss and I turned to open the door. Sam's large hands were on my hips as he followed me into the room. He kicked the door closed behind us and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me to the bed and laid down beside me, his mouth never leaving my own.

******************************************

Sam woke up in the middle of the night. His arms and legs tangled in the sheet and also with Billie's and his mouth felt like he had swallowed saw dust. He gently untangled the sheets and Billie from his lean form and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Going to the dresser he grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt and slipped into his boots. He grabbed his wallet from the bedside table and quietly opened the door. He knew there was a coke machine just outside the office so he headed in that direction. He opened his wallet and pulled out a dollar, slipping it into the machine he made his selection. When he stood after retrieving his drink from the bottom where it fell he was startled to see the blonde from the office leaning against the side of the machine.

"Shit!", Sam let out as he took a half step backwards and ran a hand through his mop of hair. The girl stepped forward, closing the gap between them. She reached to trail a well manicured nail down Sam's chest, "Needing a little refreshment at this hour?", she said seductively. Sam tried to back away but soon found himself with his back against a wall. "No need to back away from me handsome. I can help you with all your problems." Sam frowned down at the pretty blonde, "I don't have any problems so you can back off and let me go back to my room." Anyone else would have been intimidated by the look that Sam gave her but it only seemed to make her that much more interested. "I knew I was right. You're a strong one.", she reached for him again and even though Sam tried to fight it he couldn't stop himself from letting her kiss him. Her brown eyes called to him and he felt as if he had been drugged.

Her lips covered his and she tasted like vanilla and smelled like heaven. She kissed him deeply and then stopped, looked up at him and patted his chest affectionately, "That's a boy. Now if you feel the need to get away from your ball and chain you'll know where to find me." Sam blinked a couple times and she was gone. He was left standing there trying to remember what all had happened but not being able to recall anything other than a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He shook his head and looked down at his hand where the can was sweating on his fingers. He threw back his head and finished off the rest of his drink before tossing it into the nearby trash can.

**********************************

When I woke up I looked around the bed wondering why Sam wasn't there with me. I felt a sense of loss when I didn't immediately see him anywhere. I threw the covers back and slid on a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a sleeveless plaid shirt as well as my boots. Not finding Sam anywhere in the room I figured maybe he was in Dean's room so I made my way over there. I knocked softly on the door and after waiting a few minutes a disheveled Dean pulled the door open. His short hair was sticking up in several different directions and his eyes were clouded with sleep. "Oh sorry Dean, I didn't know you were still asleep. I thought maybe Sam was over here." Dean frowned when I mentioned thinking Sam was in his room. "No no it's ok. He's not here but come in. I just need to grab some clothes. Maybe he's walked up the street to that little store.", Dean answered me as he stepped back allowing me to follow him inside.

In the room I walked over to the little table and saw John's journal laying open. I ran my fingers lightly over the pages, admiring the handwriting and drawings. Dean had grabbed clothes and was throwing them on. "So you just woke up and Sammy was gone? That's not really like him to not leave a note or anything.", Dean started. "Yeah he was acting funny last night too. He accused me and you of flirting.", I said as I turned to look up at Dean. "What?! He knows better than that. You're his girl and I'd never try to hit on you." "Yeah I don't understand it either.", I said to him. "Well let's go see if we can find him.", Dean said to me and ushered me toward the door.

I opened the door with my head down and was about to step outside when I saw a pair of boots. I looked up into the stormy hazel eyes of Sam as I watched his expression harden. "What the hell are you doing in my brother's room so early in the morning?", he spat. My mouth fell open in shock and I began to answer him when Dean stepped between us. "Sam what is wrong with you? You know that Billie and I are only friends. She's your girl and I would never horn in on that. I would never hurt you that way man." I had started to cry softly because I had no idea why Sam had been acting this way.

Sam blinked slowly and then it was as if a cloud was removed from his eyes. He looked at me as if seeing me crying for the first time, "Billie why are you crying?", I could tell he was confused. I wiped my tears and stepped close to Sam, "Sam what is wrong with you? You keep having these moments of jealously about me and Dean.", I say almost shakily. Sam shook his head unbelievingly and stepped toward me. I allowed him to pull me into his long arms and to hold me against the expanse of his chest. Dean stood back and watched our exchange. I knew he was trying to work things out but this time I just didn't know what we'd do. For the moment I wanted to just let Sam hold me and reassure me things would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam held me for several long seconds before he took me by the shoulders and held me at arm's length. "Billie I'm sorry I made you cry. Can we go back to our room and talk?", his eyes are soulful and questioning as he looks down at me. I nod quietly up at him and then turn to look at Dean. He gives me a slight nod I know he wants me to talk to Sam, find out what's up with him. I know by the look on Dean's face that he trusts me with this.

Sam takes my hand and leads me back to our room. I open the door and he follows me inside. Once we're inside, Sam strides over to the bed and sits down. He reaches for me and pulls me into his lap. "Sam what is up with you? You haven't been acting like yourself since we got here." Sam looks so lost as he holds one of my hands in his own. He plays with my fingers and studies our hands as if he's trying to memorize them. He finally starts, "I…I don't know Billie. I see you with Dean sometimes and it starts. I know its happening but I can't control it." I see the pain and frustration in his eyes and my heart breaks for him.

Turning so that I can get Sam to look me in the eyes, I say to him, "You know that you are all I want Sammy. I love you beyond all reason. Please, please see that." A silent tear slips down Sam's cheek, "I know that.", he says so brokenly. Taking his face in my hands I pull his mouth to mine and crush my lips against his. Maybe somehow I can show him just how much he means to me. I moan into his mouth as his tongue slides against mine. His hands are on my hips as he pulls me so that I am straddle of his hips. My hands leave his face and travel down over his broad shoulders and on down to the front of his button up red and grey plaid shirt. I love this shirt because of the snaps. Reaching for the snaps I grab both sides of the shirt and as I break our kiss I pull the snaps apart forcefully.

Sam growls as I rip his shirt open, he attacks my neck as I push his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. I then begin to work frantically at the top button of his jeans. When I had his jeans undone I slipped my hand inside the band of his boxer briefs. I knew this wasn't exactly talking about what was going on with Sam but sometimes this was what it took. I was too far gone with the lust to even care. My hand came into contact with Sam's velvety hardness. He sucked in a shuddering breath as I grasped him in my hand and began to stroke him. He had already removed my top and was working on the clasp of my bra as he kissed along my neck and nipped at my shoulders with his teeth. Soon he had my bra undone and I leaned back enough so that he could give my breasts the attention that we both so desired.

Sam's mouth covered my nipple and it was my turn to suck in a breath. His tongue played over my nipple in time with my hand stroking him. I felt the dampness at the tip of his manhood and this caused me to become even more aroused. Sam pulled his mouth away from my body and whispered in my ear, "I can feel how hot you are even through your jeans. What do you say we get you out of these?" His hand tugs at the top of my jeans so I stand on unsteady legs, remove my hand from his pants and begin to undo my own jeans. Sam's lips are back on mine as I lean close to him. I hook my thumbs under the band of my jeans and begin to rock my hips from side to side as I slide them over my hips and then break our kiss as I slide them down my legs. When my jeans are gone I reach for Sam's and begin removing them from him as he watches me through lust filled eyes.

When we are stripped down to only our underwear Sam pulls me toward him. He wraps his arms around my slim hips and looks up at me. He's serious for the moment as he begins to speak, "I do not want to fight with you. I want to spend my life loving you and being a supportive partner to you just as you have been to me. We'll figure this out if you can put up with me.", he gives me his patent puppy dog eyes and I smile down at him, take his stubbled cheeks in my hands and answer him seriously, "Sam you are all I have ever wanted. You're not going to run me off easily. And yes we will figure this all out. Now make love to me you sexy beast!", with that I crushed my mouth down on his and he laughed softly against my lips.

His hands lifted me all while removing my soaked panties and soon I was straddle of him again. His underwear had evidentially been removed while I was talking to him because as he placed me in his lap I felt his hardness probe against my opening. I bit down on Sam's bottom lip as he impaled me, holding still so that I could adjust to his massive size. It didn't seem to matter how many times we made love, I always had to adjust to him and he was always very accommodating in taking his time with me. He held very still until I rose up on my knees on the edge of the bed and stopped before he left my body. I slowly lowered myself down on his length again and soon we were moving together, tongues matching the speed of our lovemaking.

After several long strokes I could feel the pressure building as I began to make noises that were somewhat inhuman. A satisfied smile broke out across Sam's beautiful face and I was lost in him even more. As my second orgasm started I felt Sam pick up speed and grow even harder. I knew he was close so I began rolling my hips against him, increasing both of our pleasure. Sam began to make sexy noises and soon he pushed me down on him hard, threw back his head and let out a guttural sound that curled my toes in a good way. I could feel him throbbing deep inside me as my muscles clenched down around him, meeting him in the pleasure department.

******************************

Dean decided that while Sam and Billie were "talking", because he knew them well enough by now that talking to them wasn't really talking, to do a little snooping around. He made his way to the front office to see if he could find out any information about things that may have been going on in this sleepy little town. As he walked in and the bell tinkled, he was met by a beautiful blonde woman with chocolate brown eyes. "Well hello.", he turned on the charm and gave her his biggest, sexiest smile. She smiled back at him, "Hello to you too handsome."

Dean walked over and leaned on the counter so that he could be closer to the young woman. "So what is a beautiful woman like you doing running a place like this?", he watches as she blushes prettily and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well it was a family place and when my dad passed he left it to me.", she answered him with a flutter of lashes and some extra charm. Dean nodded, "So what do people do around here for fun? Anything unusual about this place that would make it more alluring?"

The blonde blinked and looked down but Dean thought he saw a flash of something. He didn't physically move but he became more alert to her and what was going on. "Well.", she said looking back up where he could tell that her eyes were just as chocolaty brown as they had always been. "There's a strip joint up the road a piece called the Lucky Beaver. I work there on the weekends.", she gave him a seductive look. Dean nodded, "And I never caught your name?" Again the blonde smiled seductively, "I'm Carmen.", and held out her hand. Dean took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "Well then I look forward to seeing your show.", he answered her.  
Still feeling a little at unease, Dean decided he needed to watch her from a distance. See what he could find out. He pushed away from the counter and took a couple steps back, "So if I don't see you before, I'll see you on stage this weekend.", he gave her another charming smile and headed out of the office. Going back to his room he quickly sent off a text to Sam, not really wanting to bother him and Billie. "Gonna be out of pocket for the rest of the afternoon. You two have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't."

With that he looked over to the window out back to see if he could get out that way. He wanted to watch Carmen without her knowing she was being watched. Climbing out the window he made his way around the building until he found a spot where he could hide and watch Carmen without her knowing she was being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean watched Carmen for several hours, not seeing her doing anything weird or out of the way. She went about what seemed to be normal business for someone that ran a motel. Becoming bored with what he was doing, he crawled back into the window and then into bed to rest for the night.

****************************

Sam woke from a deep sleep sometime around 3 AM. His mouth was dry and he felt the need for something to drink. He climbed from the bed he shared with Billie and dressed. Grabbing a room key he left the room with his wallet in hand. His long legs carried him to the coke machine again and made his selection. He bent to grab the drink, popping it open on his way back to a standing position and leaned back against the wall drinking half of the can in one long gulp. It was then that he saw her; the blonde from the office had come out to lean against the machine. She had on a low cut top that allowed the pink lacy bra to peek out just enough at the top to cause a stirring in Sam.

"Thirsty?", the sultry blonde questions Sam. Sam fought the urges he was feeling inside. What was wrong with him? His girl was back in the room, asleep in their bed! "Yeah I woke up with a really bad thirst.", Sam finally answered. Carmen stepped toward Sam, "Well I can see why. You and that little one screw like rabbits don't you?", she trailed a well manicured nail down Sam's chest and over his stomach. Sam wanted to step back but his back was against the wall. "What would you say if I told you I had something that would help that thirst?" Sam was all but sucked in by the closeness and the seductiveness of her. "I don't even know your name. Why would I take something from you?", he said as harshly as he could.

Carmen stepped back and threw back her head, a peal of laughter tinkling forth from her open mouth. "You're stalling Sammy. My name is Carmen. Now how about that thing to wet your whistle?" Sam wanted to tell her to shove it but he found himself wondering what she was offering him. "So what is this wonder potion?", Sam asked as he took another swig from the can in his hand. Carmen crooks her finger at him and says, "You only need to follow me into the office." Sam finds himself pushing away from the wall and following Carmen even though his head was telling him not to. He watched the swaying of her hips as she walked behind the counter and then held open a door behind that, offering him to come inside.

He stepped inside the lavish room and saw a large couch over in one corner. Walking over to the couch he sits down. Carmen walks into the room, closes the door behind her and locks it. Part of Sam is saying this is a bad idea and part of him is excited beyond belief. Carmen makes her way over to stand in front of where Sam is sitting and soon is on her knees between her legs. Sam's whole body is screaming for him to leave from this situation but he's glued to his seat. Carmen runs her hands over Sam's thighs and smiles up at him. "I've got just the thing that you need baby.", she purrs. With that she pulls a smallish dagger from her boot and cuts her arm just above the wrist. Holding it up to Sam's mouth she purrs, "Drink my prince." Sam didn't feel any remorse at all as he leaned forward, took her arm in his hands and put his lips to the open wound. He drank the blood in as he looked up into her eyes. While he watched her, she blinked and he saw her eyes go black. She was a demon! Now it all made perfect sense to him!

When she wanted Sam to stop drinking her blood, she pulled her arm away. "Now would you like to know the real me?", she asks, her hands on Sam's knees. Sam felt like his head was all cloudy but he also felt stronger than he had ever felt. He nodded his head at the bewitching demon. "You may know me better as Ruby.", she smiles coyly at him. Sam sat bolt upright, pushing her back onto her bottom on the floor at that admission. "Damn you Ruby! What the hell have you done to me?", he growled.

Ruby began to laugh and the sound was deep, throaty and seductive. "You'll not be cursing me soon my prince. You'll come crawling to me every night with that deep, unquenchable thirst." Sam whirled and frowned down at Ruby as she began to rise from the floor. "Did you make me thirst like I have for the past two nights?", he accused. "Why whatever do you mean?", Ruby started and then changed her mind. "Yes I bewitched you that very first night you came in. I knew you were with Billie but some of my old life creeps back into my new one. See I was a witch before I was a demon." Sam listened to Ruby with unbelief. "You won't get away with this Ruby!", he started but was stopped by the look of amusement on Ruby's face. "And just what are you going to do about it now? You have my blood pumping through your veins. You'll come crawling back to me soon enough. Go be with your little lamb, make love to her but you will be thinking of me all the while!"

Sam stumbled toward the door and flung it open. He left that office as quickly as he could and vowed to not come back here unless it was to kill Ruby. He slowly made his way back to his room, pulled the key from his pocket and opened the door quietly. His heart broke as he saw Billie sound asleep on the bed, only half covered by the sheets as she lay sleeping on her stomach. The swell of her hips visible through the sheets pulled low over her body made him yearn for her. He walked toward the bed and felt his heart speed up, he supposed from the demon blood. Walking to her side of the bed he reached down and trailed his calloused fingers down her spine.

**************************************

I felt Sam's fingers before I even heard him. Smiling I began to stir from my deep sleep and rolled to my side, facing Sam, as my eyes fluttered open. Oh how I loved the feel of his hands on my soft body. When I looked up into his eyes I had the distinct feeling that something was up with Sam but when he leaned down to kiss me deeply all cognizant thought left my brain. I opened myself up to him, he tasted of whiskey and smoke, which was weird for Sam but I shrugged that off too. He was here and he wanted me and I wanted him and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when I woke up Sam was already awake, showered and dressed. He was sitting at the table in the room tapping away on his laptop. I threw back the covers and reluctantly crawled from the warmth of our shared bed. Walking over to Sam I ran my fingers through his still damp hair and looked to see what he was researching. "Whatcha researching sexy?", I said as I leaned into him and kissed his neck just below his damp hair. Sam loops a long arm around my waist and pulls me into his lap. "Just the normal everyday research. Looking to see if I can find any jobs close by.", his hazel eyes were more green today with flecks of brown. When he looked like this I had a hard time not getting lost in him. "So did you find anything?", I say and watch as his tongue snakes out and wets his lips. "Yeah maybe a vampire nest close. I need to talk to Dean about it. Why don't you get dressed and I'll go check in with Dean?", Sam suggests. I nod and lean in to kiss his lips. Sam kisses me back and then I head to the bathroom.

After I finish my shower and am dressed and ready to conquer the day I realize that Sam is still gone. Deciding to go to Dean's room and find him and see what the plans are for the day, I grab my room key and head toward Dean's room. I knock on Dean's door and wait for one of the guys to let me in when I see movement out of the corner of my eye in the direction of the office. I saw Sam walk out from behind the counter where he had just come from a door there behind the counter.

Seconds after he walked around the counter, the blonde that checked us in followed him out of the room. She was running her hands through her hair as if she was fixing it and Sam wiped his mouth. The door beside me opens at that time and Dean is standing there with sleep mussed hair. "Billie are you alright?", he says with genuine concern in his voice.

Trying to pull my eyes from the sight in the office I answer Dean, "Ummm just I thought Sam came to your room. At least that's what he told me he was going to do.", I say and I feel a tear slip down my cheek. Dean reaches for me and pulls me against his chest. It's then that Sam looks in our direction and sees me wrapped in Dean's arms, my head against his chest. I watched Sam's expression go hard and knew his breathing had just increased because his nostrils flared. He stalked to the door with a look of murder on his face. As he approached us Dean released me and put himself between me and Sam. "Woah woah woah Sam!", Dean says as he holds both hands up as if to stop Sam. Sam glares down at Dean, "Don't you woah woah woah me. You're the one with your arms wrapped around my girl!", Sam spits.

I peek around Dean's shoulder, "Wait a minute! Before you start jumping us maybe you should explain. You told me you were coming to Dean's room while I got dressed. When I come down here I find that not to be true! Then I see you coming out of the office and that…..that…..SLUT fixing her hair! Just what were you doing?" I was fuming and had stepped out from behind Dean at some point. I now stood in front of Sam, looking up at him furiously. Sam blinked and sort of took a step back. I watched the expression on his face change from angry to a look of confusion. He ran one large hand over his face and then gave me his patent puppy dog eyes. "Don't you give me those eyes Sam Winchester! It's not going to work this time!", I say angrily.

Dean puts his hand on my shoulder, "Hey you two why don't we go in my room and discuss this? We're getting stares that we really don't need right now." I step angrily inside Dean's room, followed by him and then Sam bringing up the rear. When I whirled back around as the door closed behind us I saw how broken Sam looked. He looked lost and confused and I tried not to let his look affect the way I felt. I felt betrayed and lied to right now. He needed to give me some answers. "Ok Sam I think it's time you talked. What's going on with you?", I say as I cross my arms in front of me. Sam crosses the room and drops down on the edge of the bed, putting him a little closer to me and more on my level. He looks down at his hands and then back up at me, still looking very lost and confused. "I….I really don't know why I was in the office. I do remember coming to Dean's room and knocking. Then the next thing I know I'm coming out of the office and then see you in Dean's arms.", Sam finally gets out.

****************************

Sam felt all cloudy and unsure of what was going on with him. All he knew was that Billie was mad at him and he was hurt that he found her in Dean's arms. Why did they look so cozy? Was there something up between the two of them? He didn't know why he had been in the office but he had the feeling that he needed to get away from here as fast as he could. He looked to Dean to try to read him but Dean was only sitting at the table, arm thrown over the back of the chair he was sitting sideways in and waiting for Sam to respond to Billie. "I promise Billie, I don't know what's going on but I think we should get away from here for all of our sakes." Billie only looked at Sam for a really long time before finally answering him, "So you're telling me nothing happened with that woman in there?", she said vehemently.

Sam stopped and tried as hard as ever to remember why he was in the office with that woman and what had happened while he was there. Shaking his head, trying to clear the fuzziness he answered, "Billie I can't remember why I was there but I can tell you that you are all I want. I've never lied to you about that." Dean stood from where he sat and walked over beside Billie. "I had a bad feeling about Carmen and watched her for a while. I didn't see anything but maybe Sam is right. Maybe if we get away from here things will be better. You know the crazy things we run across." Sam has some recognition of the name Carmen. "Yes…that's her name.", he said almost as if he were drunk.

Sam heard a sob escape from Billie and turned to try and pull her into his arms. She resisted him and left the room quickly. Sam looked to Dean for help. "Don't look at me dude. You're the one that came out of the back office with the hot blonde. You're on your own this time bro.", Dean said with a shrug. "I'm going to grab a shower and put my stuff in my duffle. Y'all be ready to go in say half an hour."

Sam nodded at Dean and then made his way back to his own room where he found Billie laying across the bed, sobbing into a pillow. Walking over to the side of the bed he sat down close to her and reached to smooth his hand over her back, "Billie I'm sorry. Please believe me. I love you and I hate seeing you this way.", he said brokenly. Billie rolled to her side so that she could look up at him. "Sam I want to believe you, I really do but I have a feeling I'm going to be really hurt this time. You keep being jealous of Dean and me but I'm not supposed to be hurt by you being with that woman at all." Sam understood where Billie was coming from. "I promise that we'll figure this all out Billie. Dean wants us to be ready to go in about 20 minutes now. Can we pack and then vow to get this figured out when we get out of here?" Billie agreed to those terms and crawled off the bed to clean her face and pack her clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

As we threw our bags into the trunk I waited for Dean to get into the front seat behind the wheel. Sam stood with his door open, waiting for me to climb into the middle but I went to the back door instead and opened it. I crawled into the back and could see the confusion and hurt on Sam's face as his forehead wrinkled from his frown. Finally shrugging he sat in the front and pulled the door closed behind him. Dean fires up the engine and backs from the parking lot. As we leave I lay my head back onto the seat and turn so that I can watch the world go by outside the back window. I had so much rushing through my brain, so many things I needed to figure out but nothing was making sense. I loved Sam beyond belief but he was acting so weird and I couldn't help but to feel that he lied to me this morning.

We drove for a while before Dean pulled over at yet another motel. Knowing we were a few hours from Bobby's I was kind of feeling the need to have him come get me and just let Sam and Dean handle anything they might dig up. Dean went inside to get a couple rooms and I continued to stare out the window in complete silence. Sam finally turned in his seat so that he could see me, "Billie we need to talk this through.", he said to me. I could tell he was genuine and honest at this moment. "Sam I'm just really confused and hurt. I think I'm going to call Bobby and have him come get me. You and Dean can finish up without me. Maybe I'm too much of a distraction for you." An unbidden tear slipped down my cheek and I brushed it quickly away, hoping Sam hadn't seen it. Sam reaches out and smoothes a thumb over my damp cheekbone, "Billie I really wish you'd stay. You're not a distraction to me and I'm sorry I've hurt you." I wanted to believe him but there was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Dean came back with the keys, opening the door he looked inside and then stopped, seeing Sam's hand reaching out to me. "Did I interrupt something?", he questioned. I looked to Dean and answered him, "I was just telling Sam that I thought I was going to call Bobby to come get me. Maybe it's better if the two of you work without me for a while." Sam interrupted me, "But I told her that she should stay. She isn't distracting me and we really want her here. Right Dean?", Sam looked to his brother for help. Dean shook his head. "Let's go inside and talk. You two are driving me crazy." With that he stood and slammed his door, leaving Sam and me to look blankly at each other.

I open my door and get out and hear Sam doing the same. Going to the trunk I grab my bag and follow Dean to the room. Sam quietly followed us. Once inside Dean threw his duffle in the corner and motioned for us to do the same. He then motioned for me to sit on the bed, "Billie you there. Sam here!", he said grabbing a chair and pulling it over beside where he had me sit. "Now you two need to make up. Sam you have been acting weird and I don't blame Billie for being hurt. You've even accused ME of hitting on her! What the hell man?", Dean said in his typical Dean voice. Sam stammered around a little and then finally said, "I don't know what's wrong with me Dean. It's like I'm not in control of my thoughts."

I watched the brothers as they went back and forth for a bit. It was as if I wasn't in the room. Finally Sam turned toward me more, "Billie I would do anything to not have you hurt by me.", he reaches for my hand and I let him take it, "What can I do?", his soulful eyes look pleadingly into mine. "Sam I really just think it would be best if I went to Bobby's for a while.", I blushed a little as I said the next part, "Maybe you're not getting enough rest at night." Sam looked like I had just slapped him but he straightened up and said, "Ok maybe it will be best for you to go stay with Bobby for the rest of this hunt.", he looked almost heartbroken as he said it though. I nodded and stood, standing in front of Sam I slid one hand down his cheek then leaned down to kiss him gently, "Just know I love you Sam Winchester." Sam closed his eyes as I spoke to him and I knew he didn't really want me to go. With that said I stepped over to Dean and gave him a quick hug. He said into my ear, "I'll keep an eye on him." I knew he would do it too.

***************************************

Bobby watched Billie mope around his house for two days. She went mindlessly about doing the chores that needed to be done around the house. Every stitch of clothing he had was washed, ironed and folded or hung in its appropriate spot. He had had more home cooked meals in the past two days than he had had in a year or so it felt. While he appreciated it he knew that she was just trying to keep her mind off of what was going on with Sam. He heard her crying herself to sleep at night and his heart broke for the sweet girl he had come to think of as something of a daughter.

Right now she was outside sitting in a swing he had put up for her under the big tree in the back yard. She had a book with her but Bobby was pretty sure that she wasn't reading it. He looked out the window and saw her with her legs tucked up to the side, the soft breeze swinging the swing just slightly. Bobby shook his head and walked to the phone to check in with Dean. After two rings Dean answered the phone. "Hey Dean. Is it where you can talk?", Bobby asked. "Just a sec.", Dean said and Bobby heard him say something to Sam and then heard the door open and close. "Ok I'm outside. Sam is holed up in the room right now.", Dean answered. "So is he still acting weird?", Bobby asked Dean.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, "Well he's still acting pretty weird and I'm almost certain that he's been slipping out at night." Bobby shook his head, "Damn boy needs to get his shit straight. This poor girl is moping around here washing everything in sight and I think I've gained 10 pounds in the past two days! How much longer do you think you'll be out?" "We should finish up in the next two days. I'll make sure that Sam calls Billie. Where is she right now?", Dean questioned. "She's out in the swing under the tree in the back. She's got her cell with her if he calls now." The two men said their goodbyes and Dean walked back into the motel room.

***************************************

When Dean walked back into the room he found Sam on the phone. He was hoping that he had called Billie without him having to prompt him to. When Sam realized that Dean had come back into the room though he quickly ended the phone conversation and tucked the phone into his pocket. "Were you talking to Billie?", Dean questioned. Sam looked like he had been caught and said, "Uh yeah that was Billie." "Why didn't you let me talk to her?", Dean asked just trying to see what Sam would say to that. "Oh she had to go. She was going shopping with Jody.", Sam answered before he stood and walked into the bathroom.

Once Sam was in the bathroom he pulled his phone from his pocket. He sent a quick text message, "Dean walked in so I had to go. Meet me outside in 15 minutes.", he hit send and waited for the return message. "I'm already here. Over by the left side of the building. Walk around back and find me." Sam read the message and then deleted the conversation. He hung around in the bathroom for a few more minutes and then made his way out to the room. Dean was kicked back on his own bed with a tray of chili cheese fries. "Going somewhere?", he asked Sam when Sam grabbed his brown Carhartt and pulled it on. "Yeah just outside to get some air and grab a Coke.", Sam answered and then ducked outside.

Seeing her standing in the shadows of the motel, Sam made his way in her direction. His breathing quickened slightly and he felt almost aroused as she stood and smiled coyly at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam followed Ruby to her car parked behind the motel. She motioned for him to get into the passenger's seat and she got behind the wheel. "Where are we going?", Sam asks her. He feels agitated and on edge. He knows it's because he needs more of Ruby's blood. "We're going to test your new abilities. I told you that this would make you strong sexy." Sam watched Ruby as she talked. He felt arousal and he hated himself for it. He knew Billie was home waiting on him and worried about him but he couldn't help it. He needed Ruby now and he didn't know what that meant for him and Billie. Right now he didn't have the time to figure it out though. "So are you going to give me more? I need it.", Sam complained. "In a little while sugar.", Ruby reached over and laid her hand on Sam's thigh. He felt himself grow hard at her touch.

Ruby finally pulled up in front of a green house a mile or so outside of town. There were no lights on in the house and it looked as if it had been abandoned. Ruby climbed from the car and began walking toward the front door. Sam finally followed her. His only thought was that he needed more blood. Ruby opened the door and went inside with Sam close on her heels. Once inside she whirls to face him. Her hands grab the front of his shirt and she pulls him against her. Standing on tiptoe she kisses Sam, letting her tongue play against his lips. Sam opens himself to her and feels himself grow hard again as they kiss.

Soon Ruby breaks their kiss and begins to walk up the stairs and disappears around the corner. Sam again follows her. He finds her in a bedroom, sitting casually on the bed. When he walks in, she pats the bed beside her. Sam goes to her even if his brain is telling him not to, his body is screaming for him to. Sitting beside her he's still fighting it but before he knows what's happening he's abandoned trying to stop himself. He leans into her and they begin to kiss. His hand tangles in her hair behind her head and before he knows what's happening she's on her back and he's hovering above her.

Ruby began removing Sam's clothes. Her hands roamed over his chiseled body causing him to tremble with want and need. "Ruby I need your blood.", Sam growled. "Ahh Sammy, but I can't just give it to you anymore. I am going to need a little something in return.", Ruby says as she trails her nail over Sam's stomach and tugs on the top button of his jeans. "Make love to me and I'll give you what you want.", Ruby purred into Sam's ear. Fighting back a near sob, Sam let his mouth trail kisses over Ruby's jaw and down the column of her neck. Finally he nodded slightly, hating himself the whole time.

Holding himself at Ruby's waiting entrance, he watched as Ruby held the knife from her boot against her forearm. "Do it Sam. I know you want it.", she said seductively. Sam pushed forward and felt himself sheathed in Ruby's warmth. As he slid into her, Ruby slid the knife across her porcelain flesh. Her blood sprang from the cut and Sam's mouth engulfed the bloody wound. He drank her blood in as he pumped himself into her. Soon he was crashing over the edge and Ruby was pulling her arm away from him.

When it was all over, Sam felt his body vibrating from the rush that Ruby's blood had given him. He hated himself for cheating on Billie. He didn't know if he could go back to her after what he had done. He watched through a fog of demon blood as Ruby stood and began to dress. He hated her for what she had turned him into. "It's time Sammy. Get up and get dressed. I've got a job for you.", Ruby purred.

*****************************************

Dean began to pace the floor when Sam didn't come back after a while. He didn't know where his brother had gone but he had a really bad feeling about all of this. Grabbing his pistol and his coat he headed out the door. He needed to go look for him. Walking to the office he thought he would start by asking the blonde if she had seen Sam tonight. When he walked in he saw that the blonde wasn't here but a teenage boy was behind the desk instead. Dean walked over to him, "Hey dude, where's the chick that's usually in here?", he questioned. "She said she needed to run home for a few hours. She should be back later.", the boy answered as he sat his cell phone aside and looked up at Dean. "You wouldn't happen to have her number so I could call her would you?", Dean asked. "No sir but I do know that she lives just outside of town in a green house." Dean thanked the boy and handed him a few bucks for his time.

Dean climbed into his Impala and threw it into reverse. He sped from the parking lot, throwing gravel as he left and hoped he could find Sam before it was too late. Driving as fast as he could he began to look for the green house that the boy had described. Soon he saw what had to be it and there was a car parked in front. Slamming the Impala into park he quickly exits the car and heads to the front door. Stopping at the door, Dean looks around and takes a chance to listen to see if he can hear anything. Not immediately hearing anything, Dean reaches for the door knob. Finding it open, he pushes it open and pulls his gun from its hiding place. He makes his way inside quietly and quickly his senses are on edge.

Once he's inside he begins to hear something that sounds like a struggle. Afraid that it's Sam in trouble, Dean makes his way down the hall until he saw stairs going into what he guesses is a basement just off of the kitchen. He notices the house is sparsely furnished but this doesn't matter to him. He hears more noises coming from the direction of the stairs and begins to make his way quietly down. At the bottom he stops to get his bearings because the room is somewhat dark. Hearing more noise gives Dean an idea which direction to take. Turning toward the sounds he soon finds the room and sneaks around the corner.

Inside he sees the blonde standing just behind Sam. Sam's arm is outstretched and his hand is open in the direction that the sounds are coming from. Looking past Sam, Dean can see a man tied to a chair. He has black smoke oozing from his mouth and he's making awful noises. "Come on Sam. Just a little more. See I told you that this would make you strong.", the blonde encouraged. Sam's arm began to shake a bit as he turned his head slightly to the side and a trickle of blood leaked from his nose. The man in the chair began to sound as if he was choking and soon the black smoke stopped issuing forth from his mouth. His head slumped forward and Sam stopped his struggle.

The blonde threw herself against Sam and wrapped her arms around him. "You did it baby! You got rid of the demon. Now check the man and see if he's not still alive!" Sam stepped forward after wiping at the blood on his face with the back of his hand absently. He reached for the man and felt for a pulse. "He's alive.", Sam responded. "See I told you. This is a better way than killing them with the knife." Sam turned to the blonde, "But will it get easier Ruby?" Dean's jaw clenched. Ruby? He should have known! Just what had this whore from hell done to his brother?


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby whirled when she finally sensed Dean standing in the room. When Dean realized that she saw him he rushed her and tried to land a blow that would knock her to the ground. She spun to the left and he missed but it gave him the chance he needed to pull the demon knife from the waist band of his jeans. He slashed out at Ruby and caught her in the arm as she raised it in defense. Then Dean felt himself pinned against the wall as Sam ground out, "No Dean stop!" Dean glared up at his younger brother. "Get the hell off of me! She's an abomination! And just what the hell are you doing?" Sam relaxed his grip on Dean after he knew that Ruby was out of the house and speeding down the road in her car.

Letting Dean go completely, "Dean listen to me. She showed me a better way. This way doesn't kill the person possessed by the demon. See?" He motioned for Dean to check the man that had previously been tied up. Dean had already seen Sam say that the man was still alive but he walked over to him and felt his pulse for himself. Sure enough the man was alive and there was no sign of him being possessed. "See Dean. I'm helping.", Sam said proudly. "Sam you've lost your mind! Just how did you do what you did? Mind sharing that one with me?" Sam looked at his feet and cleared his throat. "Look Dean it doesn't matter, it's done and this is better."

Dean clenched his jaw, "What about Billie? Have you really talked to her lately? I have talked to Bobby you know!" Sam raised an eyebrow, "So you're getting into my personal life now?" Dean frowned at his brother, "Looks like someone needs to. Damn Sam, Billie deserves better! If you don't treat her right, someone else will!" Sam stepped back and gave his older brother a look and crossing his arms over his chest, "Are you volunteering Dean?" "Sam that's ridiculous! I'm just telling you that you need to treat her right or break up with her one! But whichever you decide you need to get rid of the demon bitch!"

The man behind them began to stir and groan as they stood there arguing. Sam went to him and checked him again, untying his hands and feet from the chair. "We need to get him help.", he said simply. Dean pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed 911. He told them there was a man who needed assistance and gave them the address. When they asked for his name he pretended the phone was breaking up and then switched it off. "We need to get out of here.", he said to Sam. Sam nodded and the two men made their way out to the Impala and headed out.

Instead of driving back to the motel Dean headed in the opposite direction. "Dean where are we going? I've got stuff back at the motel and we're not through with this job.", Sam said confused. Dean reached for the volume on the radio and proceeded to turn it up. He pretended to not hear Sam and kept driving.

*********************************

I was finishing up a load of dishes when I heard the unmistakable rumble of the Impala's engine. I dried my hands on the hand towel and walked into the living room. I wondered what was up. Dean hadn't said they were heading home. Bobby told me he had talked to Dean and they would be out another couple of days. I hadn't heard from Sam since I left. Dean was first through the door with Sam following slowly. Dean walks to me and pulls me in for a hug, "Hey Billie. Where's Bobby? I need to talk to him." I returned Dean's hug. It felt good to be in someone's arms again. "He's out back working on a car.", I answered. Dean released me and headed out the back.

Sam stood in front of me, arms at his sides. I finally stepped forward and looked up at him, "Glad you're home Sam." He finally stepped close and pulled me against the expanse of his chest. I let him wrap me in his arms but I could tell that something wasn't right. Pulling back, I looked up into Sam's hazel eyes, "Sam what's wrong?" Sam blinked, "I don't know why we're here. We weren't finished with our job. Hell I've still got stuff back at the motel.

About that time Dean and Bobby walked back in the house. Dean looked hard and distant. Sam stepped back from me and Bobby walked over to us. "Billie, why don't you get the boys a beer?" I nodded to Bobby and headed back to the kitchen to grab a few beers. I thought I needed one as well so I grabbed one for each of us. Walking back into the living room I felt as if I had interrupted something.

*********************************

When Billie walked out of the room Bobby walked up to Sam. "Ok boy spill it. What did you do to make you able to rid that guy of the demon? And no more bullshitting.", Bobby looked hard at Sam. Sam swallowed and finally opened up. "Ok so Ruby showed me a way to send the demons back to hell without killing the host." Bobby nodded at Sam, "I get that son. How exactly are you doing it?" Again Sam swallowed, "Demon blood…she has me drinking demon blood." Bobby nodded and Dean clenched his jaw. "Son of a bitch!", Dean ground out.

Billie walked back into the room with the beers and handed each of them one. She unscrewed the cap on one for herself and then wordlessly went out the back door. Dean looked at Sam, "You did this to her! What else did you do with that demon bitch?", he growled. "Did you sleep with her Sam?" Sam nodded without saying a word. This time Dean was loud, "Son of a bitch! I told you to treat her right Sam! She deserves better!" Dean's green eyes flashed with anger. He then turned to Bobby and nodded.

Bobby stepped toward the basement stairs. "Boys I need your help down here.", he said and headed down the stairs. Dean waited for Sam to go first and then he brought up the rear. At the bottom of the stairs Bobby stood in the open door of a room. "Over here. I need to show y'all something.", he said gruffly. Sam walked past Bobby into the room, "What is it Bobby?", he said as he turned back to look in Bobby's direction. Dean stood behind Bobby as the door was closed, shutting Sam inside. "You're the problem boy.", Bobby says through the slit in the door.

Bobby closes the hole and steps back. "We've got to let him detox in there. Keep him away from Ruby.", Bobby says to Dean. "What do we tell Billie?", Dean asks. "We tell her the truth.", Bobby says sadly. There was the faint sound of Sam hollering for them to let him out in the background. Dean felt bad for doing this to his brother but he also knew that this was the only way to get him away from Ruby. Now he wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Billie.

**************************************

I saw Dean walk out the back door and head in my direction. I wondered what was up as my stomach did a little flip flop. Dean walked over to where I was sitting in the swing, "Can I sit with you?", he asked. I scooted over to give him room and took another swallow of my beer. He cleared his throat, "Listen I know that you know something is up with Sam. I had to bring him back here to get him straightened out. He's been sneaking out and meeting Ruby. She's had him drinking demon blood so he's like a junkie right now. Bobby and I locked him in the demon proof room in Bobby's basement." I felt the hot tears sting my eyes and leak down my cheeks. "Did he?", I couldn't finish my question but Dean understood what I was asking. "Billie, I'm so sorry. Yes he admitted that he slept with her." Dean looked at me sympathetically and I felt my resolve break. The tears were coming harder now.

Dean pulled me against him as I dropped my beer in the dirt below the swing. He began to stroke my hair, "It's ok Billie. Let it out.", he said quietly into my hair. I clung to Dean and wet the front of his grey tee shirt with my tears.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in that swing for what seemed like hours letting Dean hold me and comfort me. My tears didn't stop for a long long time. My greatest fear had always been having my boyfriend or husband cheat on me and here I was. What was I going to do?

Dean was great. He sat there with me as long as I needed for him to. His grip never loosening and his words of affirmation kept coming as he stroked my hair and occasionally placed kisses on the top of my head.

After some time Bobby walked out to where we were sitting. "Billie girl are you alright?", he said, his voice full of concern. I finally sat up and wiped my eyes, "I will be. It may take me a while though." Bobby nodded, "You take all the time you need. Dean and I will be here. We've got to get the boy straightened out.", I watched as Bobby's eyes went all warm while he talked to me.

"What about Sam? Have you checked on him?", Dean asked. Bobby cleared his throat, "Ummm yeah I just checked on him. He seems to be going through some sort of withdrawals. I'm guessing this will affect him about like someone addicted to drugs is affected.", Bobby answered. Dean nodded and then looked to me. "I can't see him today but I'll try in the next few days.", I told him and then stood, "I think I'll go take a bath and turn in early.", I told the two gruff hunters turned soft. Dean stood and pulled me into his arms, "We're going to make this all better.", he tells me and then kisses my head softly. I simply nod against his chest.

I made my way into the house and up the stairs. In Sam's and my room I grabbed the clothes I would sleep in and then headed to the bathroom. I ran my water and made sure it was plenty hot. When it was full I stripped off my clothes and sank into the hot water up to my ears. I had cried so much that there just simply were no more tears. I began to do the only thing I knew how to do, pray. I prayed until I felt like I couldn't pray any longer. Feeling very tired I quickly washed and then climbed from the tub. Slipping into my black tank top and black booty shorts I headed back to my room as I finger combed my hair.

Once I was in my room and had closed the door, I climbed under the sheets and pulled Sam's pillow into my arms. I breathed in his scent and quietly mumbled, "Sam how could you do this to us? Will we ever be alright again?" Part of me doubted that we ever would but another part of me could only hope. I soon drifted off to sleep with the smells of Sam wrapped around me.

*************************************

Dean made his way down the basement stairs with a sandwich and some snacks for Sam. He had poured a beer into a plastic Solo cup, afraid that Sam would do something desperate with a glass bottle. Dean unlocked the door but kept his body between Sam and the exit. Sam was lying on the cot in the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling where the fan rotated slowly keeping the room from being so hot. "I brought you something to eat.", Dean said. Sam never looked at him.

Dean placed the food and drink on the table to his left and then faced Sam again. "Man you've got to get over this. Billie is real hurt and I need you on these jobs." Sam blinked slowly, "I was trying to help Dean!", he finally said with plenty of venom dripping from his words. "There are better ways to help Sam! You don't have to destroy yourself and the ones you love!" Sam sat up on the side of the bed, his face contorted in anger, "If all you're going to do is put me down then you can get the hell out!" Dean squares his shoulders and looks at Sam. "Sam you know I'm not putting you down. I want what's best for you. And I want what's best for Billie. Do you know that I held her in my arms nearly all day while she cried over you? She's devastated over all of this."

Sam felt anger wash over him at hearing that Dean comforted Billie while he was stuck down here. This was probably part of Dean's plan to get Billie all to himself. "You like this don't you? You like being there for Billie! I always knew that you had a thing for her Dean!", Sam spat. Dean shook his head and chuckled, "Oh that's right. Blame all of this on me Sam! YOU are the one that went off with another woman and cheated on Billie! YOU drove her off so that she couldn't stop you from being with Ruby! Now it's time for you to straighten your shit up and make things better or let her go!" With that Dean left the room and left Sam steaming in his own hate and anger.

Two days later….

When it was time to take Sam his meal for the day I finally felt strong enough to do it myself. Dean fixed the meal and handed it to me, "You sure you don't want me to do it?", he asked. "It's time that I saw him and talked to him Dean. I've put it off long enough.", I said as I took the food and drink from Dean. He nodded at me and pulled me into his arms for a quick hug.

I made my way down the stairs and paused at the door to the demon proof room. Finally I got up the nerve to unlock the door and step inside. The sight before me broke my heart. My normally strong, handsome boyfriend looked broken and weak. He was propped against the back wall of the room, his hair hung in greasy strands around his face. And his face….where there were once dimples that made me swoon now there were frown lines and the look of anger. I placed the food on the table and stepped gingerly into the middle of the room.

"Sam, I brought you food.", I said quietly. Sam heard me and his eyes snapped to where I stood a few feet away from him. "Oh Sam!", I squeaked out and the tears began to slip down my cheeks again. Sam blinked at me a few times, "Ruby….did you bring me more blood?", his voice was gravelly from not speaking or from screaming or whatever. Hearing him call me Ruby made the tears come harder. Had I lost him forever to her? "Sam it's me, Billie. Have I lost you to her?", I tried to get this out without my voice shaking but I'm sure it did some. Sam never answered me after that. His face just went cold.

I couldn't take anymore. I ran from the room and slammed the door behind me. Just as I ran into the other room I found Dean standing there. He walked past me and shut the door and locked it. Then he turned and took me into his arms. He let me cry and only held me. Finally I looked up at Dean through tear streaked eyes, "I'm afraid I've lost him to her.", I cried. Dean's hands cupped the sides of my face and he looked into my eyes, "Billie I can't promise you anything other than I'm here. I'll take care of you."With that he leaned down and his full lips covered mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally what was happening registered with my brain and I gently pulled back. Bringing my hand to my lips I shook my head, "No Dean. We can't do this. I love Sam even if he has hurt me very badly." Tears slipped down my cheeks again and Dean tried to step forward. I moved a step back, "I'm so sorry Billie. I didn't mean for that to happen. I know you love Sam. I love him too and I guess I kissed you because of the stress we're all under. Again I'm sorry." I nodded to Dean just as we heard screaming coming from the room beside us.

Dean's eyes went wide and we both spun in the direction of the demon proof room. I heard Bobby coming down the stairs behind me as I beat Dean to the opening in the door. Flinging it open I saw Sam convulsing on the floor. "What if he's faking?", Dean said to Bobby as we all peered inside the room. "Dean we have to help him.", I cried. Bobby was swearing behind me and then Sam's body was lifted from the floor and flung across the room. He began to be tumbled along the wall, all the while yelling for us to help him. Bobby stepped around me and slid the bolt free from the lock on the door. "He's not faking Dean. We've got to get in there to him.

The three of us ran into the room. Dean and Bobby grasped Sam and tried to hold him still. Dean still seemed shocked and Bobby hollered at him to snap out of it. Bobby had slipped his belt off and placed it between Sam's teeth because he was still seizing. The belt cut the corners of Sam's mouth and blood oozed out. I felt so helpless and like I was good for nothing as I stood there and watched Dean and Bobby try to hold Sam down. Finally Bobby turned to me. Make sure the cot is ready and then grab those leather bonds off of the table outside.

I nodded to Bobby and made sure the pillow was on the cot and then ran for the bonds. I found them just outside the door and grabbed them up. Taking them back into the room I saw that Dean and Bobby now had Sam lying on the cot. "Bring me those.", Bobby said as he turned toward me. I handed over the bonds and then stepped back while Bobby worked on Sam's arms and Dean tied his feet down. After they had him secure I walked close to Sam. He had broken out in a cold sweat and his eyes rolled around. I sat beside him and reached to smooth my hand over his jaw. At the moment I didn't care that he had hurt me. I only cared that he was hurting.

****************************************

Sam saw Billie sit beside him on the cot and felt her smooth her hand over his cheek. He knew she should hate him for all he had put her through but here she was, trying to comfort him. She opened her mouth to speak and Sam heard her say in a sympathetic voice, "Look at you. You are pathetic. Drinking demon blood and expecting people to still love you." Sam shook his head, "No! Please don't say that to me. No!" He shook his head from side to side and then Billie began to cry. She stood from the cot and left the room. Sam tried to watch her.

Dean stepped in between Sam and his view of the door to the room, "Why do you have to hurt her? She loves you, you know? And right now I think she deserves better than you!" Sam closed his eyes, "No Dean. Just let me out of here. I need out of here." Dean looks hard at Sam, "Like hell I'm going to let you out of here! You'll just run right back to Ruby! You detox and we'll talk!" Dean stalked out of the room and Bobby followed him.

Sam was left by himself and it all started crashing down even more. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall. Part of him wondered what in hell he had let happen to his life and the other part of him didn't care. He only wanted Ruby's blood. He wanted to help people possessed by demons and not just kill them. He had to get out of here.

**************************************

Dean walked up the stairs and found Billie sitting on the couch. Instead of sitting down beside her, for fear that she would run away from him, he sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Billie are you alright?", he said gingerly. Billie covered her face with her hands and let the tears fall more freely. She wiped her face and looked at Dean, "Why did he do this to himself? Oh God he's a mess!" Dean felt so sorry for Billie but he was afraid he would do something else crazy, "Billie to be honest he didn't really do it to himself. Demons can be so deceiving that they make you think you are doing the right thing. Ruby is the worst! She's led him to believe that she's doing good and that he's doing good. She's using him but I don't know why yet."

Billie pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Dean wondered if this was her way of keeping him at a distance. He wanted to address that again, "Hey Billie about the kiss earlier. It won't happen again. I was feeling frustrated and I hated seeing you hurting. It's the only way I knew to try and cheer you up. I'm sorry it was not right. This situation with Sam has got us all doing crazy things." Billie looked to Dean, "It'll be ok Dean. You know I love Sam. Now I just have to figure out how to not lose him completely. Mind if I take him food later?" Dean watched her pleading eyes and then nodded, "Yes that will be fine if that is what you think is best."

**************************************

When it was time to take Sam another meal, I made my way down the stairs. I would have to help him eat now that he was tied up. The door was still locked because we were afraid of someone trying to break Sam out or that with his new powers he would be able to get free from his bonds. When I walked in, Sam was laying on the bed, hair covering his eyes. I sat the food on the table and pulled it close to the bed. Sitting down beside Sam I raked the hair out of his eyes, "Hey you.", I said to him quietly. He blinked at me and I could see recognition this time. "Hey Billie. I'm so sorry I've put you through this." I hoped this would be the change we had been waiting on.

"I brought you something to eat.", I said simply. Sam shook his head, "I'm not hungry." Seeing him like this continued to break my heart, "Sam I want you to get better. I want us to go back to the way we were. Please for me fight this." Sam shook his head again and lowered his eyes. I could just barely see the color of them but they looked darker than they had in the past. I missed his once bright sometimes green, sometimes brown eyes. Now they seemed dull and lifeless. Doing the only thing I knew how to do I leaned forward over him. I gingerly placed my lips on Sam's fuller ones. Kissing him and being near him again made me long even more for the way we were.

Sam kissed me back for a few seconds. I tangled my fingers in his hair as much as the cot would allow me to. Sam's stubble had grown to a scruffy beard and it brushed lightly against my face as we kissed. His tongue finally slipped past my lips and I was beginning to think I was getting my Sammy back.

After a few seconds Sam rips his mouth away from mine. "No! No get away from me!", he ground out. I sat up with wide eyes and wondered what in the world. Then I realized that he must be hallucinating again. I had heard of people detoxing from drugs doing this and finally surmised that the demon blood must do him the same way. I held up my hands and talked quietly to Sam, "Sam, Sam it's me, it's alright. I'm here for you baby." Sam blinked a few times and then I saw him register me as me again.

Again he looked broken, "Sam I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere and we're going to get you through with this. You just have to work with me though.", Sam nodded and I picked up the sandwich, "You need to start by eating." Sam allowed me to feed him finally. I stayed with him for as long as I could before I got sleepy. "I'm going to bed now Sam. I'll check on you in the morning." I leaned forward again and let my lips linger on his for a few seconds. Breaking our kiss I couldn't help but say, "Please come back to me."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when I woke up I hurried to get showered and dressed. I grabbed one of Sam's plaid shirts with the snaps and put it on over my black tank top, leaving the front unbuttoned but tying the ends around my hips. Of course I had to roll the sleeves way up because they were so long on me. I took one last quick look in the mirror to make sure I looked cute. Grabbed my Angel perfume and squirted a little on and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I fixed Sam some breakfast and wondered where everyone else was.

As I turned around to take Sam his breakfast I almost ran into Dean. He was standing really very close to me. I let out a little squeak when I saw him standing there, "Oh Dean! You scared me! I thought everyone was still asleep. I was just taking Sam something to eat." Dean looked startled and took a step back. He cleared his throat and busied himself with something on the counter beside him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." "It's ok Dean. I think I'm just extra jumpy right now. Ok wish me luck!", I say as I brush past him and head to the basement.

I walked into the panic room and Sam looked over at me and smiled. He was visibly improved from when I last checked on him. "Hey sexy, I brought you some breakfast.", I said trying to sound cheery. I hoped against hope that he would be all better and we could let him out. Sitting the food on the table I again pulled it close to the cot and then sat beside Sam. Leaning over I placed a soft kiss on his lips. As I drew back, Sam inhaled deeply, "God woman you smell good!" I giggled at him as I watched his eyes cloud over with what could only be described as lust.

"So how are you feeling?", I asked him looking down at his scruffy beard and thinking how sexy he looked with it. "I haven't had a hallucination since you left last night. Do you remember what you said to me?", he asked. I nodded, "Yeah I asked you to please come back to me.", reaching and running my fingers through his hair I said to him, "I miss you Sammy. I miss us." Sam closed his eyes and turned his head into my hand. "I miss you too Billie. You have no idea how much I want to touch you right now." "Oh Sam I want you to touch me too but let's make sure you're better. I'd rather be safe than sorry." Sam looked disappointed but he nodded. "So how about you eat something for me?", I said as I picked up the blueberry muffin and held it out to Sam.

He ate heartily and drank all of the orange juice I had brought him. We sat and talked for a good while and after 30 minutes or so Sam was laughing some. We had snuck several kisses and were flirting with each other pretty heavily. "I see you're still wearing my clothes.", Sam said with a wicked smile. "You know I like your stuff. It makes me feel really close to you." Sam grew serious all of a sudden and looked really sad. "Billie I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had left and never come back. How can I ever make it up to you? I love you.", he said quietly.

A tear escaped down my cheek as I listened to him talk and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Sam I love you too. I was crushed when I found out what you had done and I contemplated leaving. But I knew that if you had not been duped by Ruby that you would have never hurt me. I'm not saying that I'm going to always trust you at first, but I'm willing to try to put it behind us if you are willing to promise me that it won't happen again." Sam's brow wrinkled when he saw the tears dripping from my chin. "Billie I can do better. I WILL do better." I leaned to kiss Sam again and this time the kiss deepened. When things were getting really heated I pulled back. "I'm going to talk to Dean and Bobby and see what they think about letting you out of here. I bet you'd about kill for a shower." Sam nodded, "Yes a shower would be the best. The only thing better would be a shower with you." I watched a wicked smile break out across his face.

***************************************

Ruby had been watching the house for the past few days after Dean had caught her with Sam. She knew this was where they would come because SHE was here. Ruby had seen the petite woman moping about after Dean and Sam came back here and then she had seen her in Dean's arms. That was interesting she thought. Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

While she stood there watching the house she saw little miss priss walk out the back door and into the garage where Bobby was working. Ruby moved closer to the garage where she could listen to the conversation between Bobby and Billie. "Hey Bobby.", she heard the girl say. Bobby grunted so she guessed he was working under the hood or under the car. "I would like to talk to you for a few minutes.", Billie went on. "Ok girl I'll take a break. You want a beer?", Bobby offered. Ruby heard the clinking of beer bottles and someone twist off the cap of two. "What is it Billie?", Bobby asked.

"I took Sam his breakfast this morning and we talked for a long time. Bobby he looks so much better than he did even last night when I left him. We talked and laughed and um….even kissed some." Bobby grunted again. Billie continued, "He apologized for what he did and promised me that he would do better. That he would make things up to me. Today was great because it was almost as if we were learning about each other all over again. So I guess my question is….do you think he'll be ready to get out of there soon?"

Ruby listened for Bobby's answer, "Well I would have to see him for myself and talk to him. See if he's trying to bullshit you or if he's sincere. Maybe he's been in there long enough to be over whatever he ingested. The thing is it's going to be really tough for him if he's around a demon anytime in the future. He's like a drug addict and will maybe always have that temptation." Ruby smiled when she heard this. If she had anything to do with it then he would. She would make sure he had plenty of temptation.

"So would you come with me to see him when I take him his lunch?", Billie asked. "I guess I can do that.", Bobby answered. "When are you going down?" "I thought I would go in and clean up a little and then fix something. I wanted to cook so let's say in an hour?", Billie went on. "Ok I'll come up to the house in an hour then.", Ruby listened as Bobby hugged the girl and then she watched her walk back into the house, her step light because she thought things were looking up. Ruby would need to figure out how to get Sam by himself if in fact they did let him out of that demon proof room.


	12. Chapter 12

Just as I was finishing up a warm lunch for Sam, Bobby came in from outside. "Oh hey Bobby! You're just in time to go down with me.", I said cheerily. "Well ok let's get this over with then.", Bobby says almost gruffly. I give him my sweetest smile and pick up the plate of food.

When we walked into the room Sam again seemed happy to see me and Bobby being with me just seemed to make him even happier. I sat the plate of food on the table and went to him. Leaning down I kissed him lightly, "Still feeling good?", I questioned. Sam nodded, "I'm better now that you're back." "You wouldn't try to butter a girl up either would you?", I teased. "Ok you two that's enough.", Bobby grumped. I laughed and gave Sam another quick peck before stepping back so that Bobby could assess Sam's condition.

"When's the last time you had a hallucination?", Bobby asked as he looked closely at Sam and then reached to hold one of Sam's eyelids back to inspect his eye. "Not since last night before Billie left. She asked me to come back to her and after she was gone there was this sort of light that came into the room. Since then I've not been any more crazy than I normally am.", Sam chuckled a bit at that. Bobby just grunted. "And cravings? Are you still having those?" Sam blushed a little, "Not for demon blood.", he answered simply. Bobby cut his eyes at Sam and gave him an almost disgusted look, "I didn't need to know that."

Bobby did a few more checks on Sam and then stood back with his arms crossed. "I guess we can let you out of here, BUT if I see one instance of you acting like you're reverting back to a junkie I'll throw your ass back in here so fast your head will spin! Do you understand?" Sam nodded, "Yes Bobby I hear you." Bobby was almost satisfied, "One more thing, I think you should stay in the house until we know for sure where Ruby is and get rid of that black eyed bitch." Again Sam nodded, "I'm willing to do whatever you think. I'm just ready to get out of here and get a shower." "Alright then let's get you out of here then. Billie you get the legs and I'll get his hands."

************************************

An hour later, Sam turned the water off in the shower and opened the door to step out. It felt good to clean up and get his hair washed. Now to get the scruff on his face under control. When he opened the door he found Billie standing just outside holding a warm towel fresh from the dryer. Sam's face broke into a huge smile, but on the inside his heart was breaking. How could he have hurt this sweet woman so badly? He made a vow to himself that he would spend the rest of his time with her doing her right if it killed him.

"Thank you baby.", he said to her as he took the towel from her small hand and leaned down to kiss her lips. They still hadn't done more than kiss but everything was so intimate right now. Looking down at her he replied, "Now I've got to get this scruff off." Billie giggled and he watched her blush, "I think it's sexy but I understand that it's probably itchy." Sam had wrapped the towel around his hips and now he reached out to Billie. She allowed him to pull her against his body. Sam just stared down at her for several long minutes getting lost in her green eyes. Leaning down he nuzzled her neck, letting his scruff tickle just at the base of her neck before he kissed her gently. Billie moaned lightly at the feel of his mouth on the column of her neck.

Billie's small hands rested on the top of the towel at Sam's hips. After a few seconds her hands fisted into the material of the towel from the pleasure Sam was giving her. Sam worked his way up her neck, over her jaw and then onto her mouth. Sam's tongue slipped past Billie's lips and entwined together. Before things got too heated, Billie pulled back. "Sam I don't want to go too fast with any of this.", she said almost timidly.

Sam nodded as he looked at Billie, "I understand that Billie. I have lots of making up to do to you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Billie reached up and smoothed her hand down Sam's cheek. "Sam I'm not going to hold that against you. I don't believe that's what someone does to someone they love. So let's finish getting you cleaned up." Sam pulled Billie against his chest again. He just wanted to hold her. After a few seconds he released her and stepped back. "Ok time to shave." Billie grinned at him and walked to the sink, she hopped up onto the sink and picked up Sam's razor. Sam took it from her and began to prep for shaving.

***********************************

Ruby watched the house from the shadows. It had begun to get dark a little earlier today because a storm was trying to blow up. She was sure that they had released Sam from the panic room because she could now feel him more strongly. That woman must be keeping him busy though. That would be just like something the little slut would do! Ruby wondered if Sam thought of her while he made love to Billie. She cocked one eyebrow as she remembered their time together. Sure she had tricked him but he didn't have to choose to be with her. He could have resisted.

She watched as Dean left the house and climbed into his car. The engine revved and she saw him leave the yard. This meant that only Sam and the girl and Bobby were left in the house. Should she make her move? She thought this would be as good a time as any. Dean scared her a bit but she thought she could get by Bobby and the girl and Sam she was sure she could have him do whatever she wanted.

Walking quietly toward the house she checked the windows and didn't see anyone around but there was a faint glow from possibly a television. Checking the back door she found that it was unlocked. She turned the knob and slid quietly inside. Standing in the shadows she listened to the sounds in the house. She could hear the TV on in the living room so she figured that was where Bobby was.  
Tiptoeing toward the sound she peeked around the corner of the room and saw Sam and Billie sitting on the couch. Sam had his arm around Billie and she was leaning back against his chest. A feeling of rage trembled through Ruby as she saw how intimately the couple was sitting on the couch together. She had to get Sam away from Billie if it were the last thing she did.

As she stood watching the two on the couch she heard the sound of Dean and his car coming back into the driveway. Whipping her head in the direction of the loud engine her eyes went wide. She couldn't let him find her in this house so she quickly but quietly made her way back out of the house. She chose to not pull the door closed when she left.


	13. Chapter 13

I felt a draft as Sam and I sat watching TV. Turning in the direction of the draft I thought I saw a flash of something. I stood from the couch and headed toward where I had seen something. "Billie? Billie is everything ok?", I heard Sam call from the couch but I didn't stop to answer him. Just as I rounded the corner, I saw the door open and heard the engine of the Impala turn off. Within a few seconds, Dean walked through the door. When he saw me standing there apparently looking dumbfounded, he stopped and looked at first me and then at the door he had just come through and saw that I was far enough away that I hadn't opened it for him. "Billie?", Dean questioned. Now I had Dean in front of me and Sam standing close behind, both questioning me.

Sam stepped up closer to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, "Billie what is it?" "I…I felt a draft while we were sitting on the couch and then when I looked back I thought I saw something. The door was open when I walked over here and then Dean was coming into the house." Dean's brow furrowed, "So the door was open when you walked over here?" I nodded in response. Dean quickly stepped back outside and looked around. I went to follow him and Sam stopped me, "No Billie." I looked up at him and saw a bit of worry wrinkle his brow.

When Dean came back into the house he said, "There were small boot prints just off the porch. They seem to have disappeared in the woods." Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Do you think it was Ruby?" Dean nodded, "That would be my guess." Dean walked into the house and shut the door behind him. He motioned for us to come back into the living room. Walking over to the stereo he turned it on and turned the volume up. I understood where he was going and went to make sure the curtains were pulled where no one could see in from the inside.

Sam and I sat on the couch with Dean on the coffee table in front of us. We leaned close so that we could talk, "We need to get Ruby out of our lives somehow.", Dean started. Sam nodded, "I need to be the bait. She wants me." I began to shake my head, "Sam no! What happens if you can't resist her? You know she has talked you into some crazy stuff and it hasn't been that long ago since it happened." Sam took my hand, "Billie I will be fine. Besides Dean will have my back." I squared my shoulders and looked Sam firmly in the eye, "I will not agree to this unless I can be there too. I want a piece of that black eyed bitch!" The guys finally relented to letting me help and then we finalized the plans.

*********************************

The next day it was decided that Sam would be bait to lure Ruby out of hiding. He went out to the Impala and drove to a nearby motel. Going into the office He asked for a room. The young guy at the desk gave him one at the end of the row of rooms like he had asked for. He told the boy that he didn't like to be close to the other customers because sometimes he had vivid dreams. Going to the room, he checked things out and then sent a quick text to Billie, "I'm in room 11 on the end just like we discussed. Opening the bathroom window now."

After he sent that text he sent another one to Ruby, "I broke out, stole Dean's car and I'm at the Great Oaks motel in room 11. I need to see you. Hurry before Dean figures out I have his car." After pressing send, Sam kicked back on the bed and flipped on the TV. He knew it wouldn't be long before Ruby showed up. He heard a soft bump and knew that Dean and Billie were now in the bathroom. A few seconds later his phone beeped, indicating he had a message. Sliding his finger across the screen he pulled up the message. It was from Ruby, "I'm close. You sure you're by yourself?" Sam hesitated for a second and then sent out another message, "I'm here waiting on you baby. I'm alone and I need what you've got." Within seconds there was a soft knock on the motel room door. Sam walked over to the door and bent to look out the peephole. Ruby stood just outside, waiting impatiently. Sam let her in and stood back as she walked into the room.

Ruby ran one finger across Sam's chest as she walked past him. She removed her leather jacket and threw it across the back of a nearby chair. She moved like a cat around the room, graceful and beautiful in her movements. Sam imagined that her vessel had turned many a heads and she probably still did. He guessed this was why she had even duped him. He watched as she sat on the edge of the bed just as he had hoped that she would. He wasn't ready to reveal the fact that there was a demon trap under the bed.

*********************************

I squirmed from my hiding spot in the bathroom. I could hear Ruby talking to Sam and knew she was trying to worm her way back into his life. Get him to drink more of her blood so that she could control him. Dean reached over and steadied me when he knew I was on the verge of bursting out of the bathroom and stabbing that demon bitch with her own knife. I looked to him and his green eyes were bright as he shook his head and then held up one finger. I knew we were to wait on Sam's cue.

I felt like volts of electricity were shooting through me while I waited. I was so anxious to get out there and do something about the crazy woman that had hurt Sam so much. I had to calm myself so that I could listen for Sam to let us know when he was ready for us to come in. I had to be calm enough to remember what I needed to do. Soon we heard Sam walk toward us on the other side of the bathroom door. I could hear Ruby with her best seductive voice trying to talk Sam into coming to the bed with her. Then I heard a rustle of clothes and imagined it was her removing her top.

Then I heard it, the soft sound of Sam's hand on the door knob of the bathroom, this was our cue. We counted to five and heard Sam move toward Ruby again. Just as he neared the bed we burst through the door. Ruby whirled on the bed and tried to run for the door but the demon trap held her in place. She screamed in rage and gave Sam the scariest go to hell look I have ever seen. "You lied to me! You used me!", she vehemently accused in Sam's direction.

I stepped forward and slapped her hard across the face, "You quit talking to him like that you bitch!" She glared up at me, "I will get out of here and when I do your ass is mine!", she growled out. Sam gave her a hard look, "You need to quit talking to Billie like that before I drink you dry!" This scared the shit out of me and I whirled to Sam. "Sam you need to get away from her. She's trying to get to you any way she can. She wants you addicted to her." Sam blinked down at me and stepped back a couple steps.

************************************

Dean stepped between Ruby and Sam, "Sam you need to get out of here. Let me handle this." "I'm not going anywhere Dean. I'm ok.", Sam replied. While the two brothers talked things through, Billie walked closer to Ruby. Dean heard her threaten, "I'm going to stick you like the pig you are! But first I want you to suffer!", at that she flicked the demon knife from the back of her jeans and made sure she cut across Ruby's raised arm. Ruby screamed out in pain as the cut seemed to spark and glow at the touch of the blade.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean whirled in the direction of Billie and Ruby when he heard Ruby scream out in pain. He saw Billie panting with the adrenaline that was pumping through her and knew that she wanted very badly to plunge the knife into Ruby and watch her die. "Woah woah woah.", he called as he walked toward Billie, hands held out in front of him. He looked back to Sam for some help and saw that Sam wasn't looking so good. Then he heard Billie, "You bitch! Leave Sam alone! I see what you're doing!" Billie stepped menacingly toward Ruby and even closer to the devil's trap. As Dean went to stop Billie from stepping past the threshold of the trap he just missed her. She stepped in close to Ruby, knife at the ready but she wasn't ready for Ruby. Ruby cocked her head to the side and Billie hit the ground clutching at her chest.

Before Dean could do anything, Ruby had whipped Billie up and had her hand wrapped around her neck. The demon knife clattered to the floor at Ruby's feet, "How dare you try to threaten me you little whore.", Ruby ground out right in Billie's face. Billie closed her eyes trying to fight against Ruby but the demon was too strong.

In what seemed like an eternity but in all likelihood was only seconds, Dean was across the threshold of the trap and throwing a punch that landed on the side of Ruby's head. It was enough that she dropped Billie to the floor. Ruby threw back her head and laughed at Dean, "I guess you think you're going to do something big man." Dean gritted his teeth and braced for another swing. As he took it though Ruby threw his feet out from under him and he landed hard on his shoulder. There was a popping sound and then he was lying beside Billie on the floor of the motel room trying to not make too much noise.

Looking over at Billie through squinting eyes he tried to wordlessly communicate to her to pick up the knife. Ruby stepped between Billie and Dean and looked down at Billie, "You want to know about how your boyfriend over there came to me willingly? He didn't hesitate when I told him if he wanted more of my blood that he had to sleep with me. He's mine for good now you little sniveling bitch." She wasn't expecting Sam to go against her when she suddenly felt him at her back, large hands wrapped around her elbows and pulling them back behind her. He struggled to hold her but he was more determined than she was. Billie grabbed the knife as soon as she saw that Sam was holding Ruby still.

Billie stood on shaky legs and stepped up in front of Ruby. Ruby was a good 5 inches taller than Billie but as she looked up at her she gave her the scariest glare, "So now who do you think he's coming to?", with that Billie took the knife and slashed it across Ruby's face just enough to cause the other woman to scream out in pain. Dean stood up by this time and went to help Sam hold her. Billie glared at Ruby and with one last explanation said, "He's mine bitch! I'll never let you have him!"

Billie spun the knife in her palm until it was flipped into the position she liked. She plunged it forward into Ruby's chest and the demon began to spark and flare until finally she slumped against Sam and Dean and was gone. Billie pulled the knife from Ruby and wiped the blade on Ruby's jeans to clean the blood from it. When that was done, she spit on the demon's body as Sam and Dean dropped her where she was.

******************************************

The three of us left the motel shortly after I had killed the demon. Sam was already looking better, some of the color coming back to his once tanned features. Dean drove us back in the direction of Bobby's house with me curled up beside Sam, hand clutching at the front of his plaid shirt. I felt as if I had nearly lost him to Ruby.

Dean pulled into the driveway and I hugged him, "Thank you for your help with this Dean." He wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug and placed his cheek against my head. "I'm just glad I could help. And I'm proud of you too little one. That took lots of guts." I pulled back and looked up at Dean, "I couldn't let her have Sam. I love him too much for that." Dean nodded at me, "You two should go clean up.", handing me the keys he continued, "When you're cleaned up why don't you take my car and go spend some time together. Alone.", he winked at his younger brother and Sam smiled at him. I thanked Dean and Sam and I went to our room to grab a few things. Sam was still pretty clean so I didn't fool with cleaning up.

Sam drove us to a nearby bed and breakfast. He said he wanted to do something different than a motel. The lady behind the desk gave me a bit of a funny look but Sam wooed her enough that she soon forgot about me standing there maybe a little disheveled looking. She handed him a key and he thanked her with one of his patent beautiful smiles, dimples included. He then turned to me and placed his hand at the small of my back, leading me up the stairs and to our room.

Sam stopped in front of room 3 which said on the door it was the master suite. When he led me inside I was greeted by a beautiful king size canopy bed with a plush white duvet. The bed was situated in front of an awesome stone wall and had a window on one side of the bed overlooking a lake. There was a Jacuzzi tub big enough for nearly four people in the bathroom with any kind of lotions and bubbles you could imagine. At the foot of the bed sat an overstuffed bench with a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket.

Sam walked up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist, "Do you want to go clean up? I'll order up some food while you do."I nodded and he bent to kiss my shoulder. I stepped into the bathroom and ran the tub full of water. When it was warm enough and the bubbles were nearly overflowing, I took off my soiled clothes and sank down into the depths of the sudsy water. Pushing myself under I wet my hair and ran my fingers through it while I was beneath the bubbles. Even though the bath felt wonderful I was anxious to get back to Sam so I hurried up and got myself cleaned up. When I got out I rubbed some of the awesome smelling lotion all over my body and slipped into a pair of cheeky boy shorts and a matching cami top.

I walked back into the bedroom and found Sam propped up against the headboard of the bed with the covers thrown back. There were finger foods on the table in the room but I suddenly wasn't overly hungry. I made my way over to the bed and watched as Sam noticed me coming toward him. He had slipped out of his clothes except for his black SAXX boxer briefs. His eyes darkened, "God you shouldn't look that sexy this close after a fight.", he said huskily. I put a knee up onto the bed and pulled myself up to crawl over and sit back on my knees beside Sam. Reaching out I let my hand trail over his chest and through the smattering of hair just between his pecs. "I've missed you Sam.", I said simply before I leaned in to cover his mouth with my own.

Sam's fingers tangled in the hair at the back of my head as he deepened our kiss. Before I knew it I was pulled into Sam's lap by his strong hands. I ground myself against his growing hardness and smiled against his lips as I heard the moan escape from him. My panties were suddenly very wet and feeling really restricting. Sam's hands worked my cami up my ribcage and over my breasts until they were exposed to him. He broke our kiss and tugged the offending material over my head before taking one nipple into his mouth. He pinched the other gently between his thumb and forefinger causing me to throw my head back, giving him even more access to me.

I leaned back forward and kissed Sam's neck and shoulder while he continued to lave at my tender breasts. "Make love to me.", I pleaded and soon found myself on my back, panties gone and apparently boxers too. Sam was quick when it came to removing clothes.  
I felt his tip press against my opening when he came down between my legs. I pulled my knees up closer to my body, giving him plenty of opening. Reaching my hands up I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth down to meet mine. This caused him to have to lean forward, pressing himself more against my opening. I rocked my hips forward and he slipped just his tip inside. Deepening our kiss I urged him on and he slowly, agonizingly entered me, stretching my walls much too slowly. Finally he was fully sheathed inside me and I rocked my hips again. "Now Sam. I can't wait any longer."

This was all the urging he needed as he began to move in long slow strokes. I could feel every inch of him inside my walls. My nails raked down his back as I urged him on even more. Soon we were both sweating and then the speed increased. In one quick move Sam had sat up and carried me with him. I was now sitting in his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist and grinding against him. Our kisses deepened and our hair became damp with sweat. "I'm close Sam. Just a little bit more.", I urged. Sam stopped kissing me and looked deep into my eyes, "Billie I love you more than life itself." I lay my finger against Sam's plump lips and said, "Shhhh." It was then that the passion overtook both of us. We cried out as my orgasm hit and Sam began to spill himself inside me.

*********************************

After it was over the two of us lay in a tangle of arms and legs on the bed. "Billie did you hear me tell Bobby about that light the night after you left me?", Sam questioned as his fingers trailed lazily up and down the curve of my hip. I looked up so that I could see his beautiful eyes. "No I guess I missed that. What happened?", I leaned up on one elbow to get a better look at Sam as he talked. "Well there was this bright light that seemed to permeate the room after you left. You asked me to come back to you. Billie I think you are my light. You are the goodness inside me. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through.", he looked almost sad as he said these things to me. I leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips, "Sam I told you that I would be with you through all of this. I promised I wouldn't leave and I'm not going to."

We spent the rest of the night and the next three days making love and showing each other just how much we meant to each other.

THE END!


End file.
